


A Person's A Person No Matter How Small

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 year old Dean Winchester, 6 year old Castiel, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, De-Aged Castiel, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Elves, F/M, Fluffy, Magic, Very exhausted Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam should write this down somewhere. Just in case if anyone else in the foreseeable future comes across of an elf... </p><p>DON'T MOCK THEIR HEIGHT OR YOU'LL BE TURNED INTO A TODDLER! REALLY THIS ISN'T A JOKE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Person's A Person No Matter How Small

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt off of Pintrest.  
> I put my other stories on pause for this..  
> #IREGRETNOTHING

"Hey, tiny man!" Dean shouted to the elf. 

"Excuse me?" The elf's eyes narrowed. 

"You heard me, short stuff." Dean gritted his teeth. "Hand over the rock." 

"My name is Eldaernth Craxalim." The elf proclaimed. "From the house of Craxalim." 

"Is it regular for elves to have names that are longer than they are?" Dean remarked. 

"Dean." Cas warned him. "Stop insulting the elf."

"I agree with Cas." Sam added. 

"I'll have you know that being short isn't a liability. In fact, I'll have you experience it." The elf pulled out a bag from his pocket. He poured the shimmering substance into his hand blew it into Dean's face. Cas acted on impulse, he charged at the elf and knocked the rest of the dust onto the floor. As it fell, the a portion flew into the angel's face. Cas grabbed Eldaernth by the collar of his shirt and raised him to his face, "What have you done?"

"Showing that bully what its like to be small." the elf snickered.

Cas shook him, "Reverse it."

"Not unless you say please."

"Please."

"Ha!" Eldaernth laughed. "You angels of the Lord are really dumb. Have fun!"

The damn elf dissipated out of Cas' grasp with the rock, leaving only a small card in his wake. Cas looked over at the Winchesters, Dean was unconscious. It must involve all that dust he inhaled.

"Lets get him into the impala." Sam suggested. "We'll deal with the rest in the morning."

Cas placed the card into his pocket, it must hold some value. He helped carry the older Winchester into the back of the car. Sam took the driver's seat while Castiel occupied the passenger seat. "Rest well, Sam."

"You too, Cas."

The morning couldn't have arrived soon enough for Sam Winchester. He need to figure out what Eldaernth did to Dean. Cas wasn't where he has been last night. 

"Dean? Dude, wake up." Sam groaned. "We have to figure out what Eldaernth was planning on doing to you two." 

Sam glanced into the review mirror, a small lump was fast asleep where Dean should be. Sam leaned closer to the child in question, "Dean?" 

The small boy fluttered his eyes open. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam." 

He sat up immediately, fright taking over his features. "Are you my kiddnapper? I swear I'll be good. Take me home." 

"No, I'm your mom's brother." Sam smiled. "Mary told me how you loved fishing and asked me to take you." 

"Prove it." He crossed his small arms over his chest. 

"I'm in your dad's car." Sam gestured. "I wouldn't have stolen it because your dad is big and strong. He could beat me up." 

Dean smiled at that. "He is." 

Sam should write this down somewhere. Just in case if anyone else in the foreseeable future comes across of an elf...

**_DON'T MOCK THEIR HEIGHT OR YOU'LL BE TURNED INTO A TODDLER! REALLY THIS ISN'T A JOKE!_ **

A mini Cas chose that moment to reenter the impala. "Sam, we have a situation." 

"You remember me? Dean doesn't." 

"It's my vessel Eldaernth shrunk not me." Cas explained. "I also seem to be trapped in it." 

"Who's he, Sam?" Dean asked with wide eyes. 

"He's Castiel. A friend." Sam answered. 

"Hello." Cas waved. 

The toddler blushed. "Hi." 

Sam started the car. "Hey, Dean?" 

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?" 

"Three." He held up three fingers proudly. 

"I seem to be around six." Cas observed. "Oh! Before I forget, here's a card that dropped from the elf's pocket. 

"It's a business card." Sam read it. "I guess we have a destination. Vegas here we come!" 

"After fishing." Dean pouted. "Take me now!" 

Sam groaned. "Dean, how about-" 

"How about you take me?" Little Dean challenged. 

"Alright, we need supplies first. We'll stop at the store." Sam gave in. 

Shopping with a three year old happens to be the hardest thing Sam has ever done. Dean couldn't stay still he kept running into people, dropping things off the shelves, and asking to buy candy. 

"Can I have this, Sammy?" Dean held up a bag of marshmallows. 

Sam smiled at his familiar nickname. "Yes." 

Dean returned moments later. "Can I have pie?" 

"Yes, Dean." The little boy ran excitedly to the angel. 

"Single dad, huh?" A friendly voice sympathized. 

"More like guardian," Sam smiled kindly. "It's tough." 

"They're both yours?" She pointed at Cas trying to reach the pie for Dean from the top shelf. 

"The small one is," Sam replied. "I'm watching the other one." 

"I'm Karma and this little angel is Arariel." She introduced herself and her son. 

"I'm Sam." He shook her hand. "Guys! Get over here!" 

Cas and Dean walked over to Sam with their victory pie. Sam gestured "This is Dean and Castiel. Boys, this is Karma and her son Arariel." 

"Ara!" Dean repeated. 

"Did you know Ararielalso called Azarielis an angel who, according to the rabbis of the Talmud, takes charge of the waters of the earth? Fishermen invoke him so that they may take large fish." 

"They should come fishing with us!" Dean shouted happily. 

"We don't want to bother them." 

"It's no bother." She laughed. "I did know that, Castiel. My husband loves fishing and we are Jewish! How'd you know that?" 

"His parents are super into religions." Sam said. 

"Arariel has also traditionally been invoked as a cure for stupidity." Cas added. 

Dean clapped his hand over his mouth "He said stupid." 

"I'm sure you have said far worse than stupid in your life, Dean." Cas glared. 

"Castiel! Dean is three watch your mouth around him." Sam sighed dramatically. "It's been great knowing you, we have to get going." 

"My husband owns a fishing rink." She told Sam. "You guys should come as guests. My son is three as well, they can fish together." 

"We'll look forward to it." Cas replied. 

"Castiel, I'm the adult here not you." Sam reminded him with a pointed look. 

"He's very impressive." Karma complimented. 

"Thank you." Cas smiled brightly. 

"Please, can we?" Dean jumped up and down. "I wanna fish, Sammy." 

"I guess we can stop by." Sam compromised.

"Yes!" Dean cheered. "You're the best."  

Karma insisted that Sam followed her in their car. Their fishing rink was breath taking, Sam knew big Dean would've died from happiness.

"Steve," Karma kissed her husband on the cheek. "This is Sam. I mentioned him earlier." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sam." 

"Likewise." Sam accepted his hand. "This is Cas and Dean." 

"Hi boys." He crouched down. "Are you ready to fish?" 

"Yes, my dad took me once. He's the bestest." Dean answered. 

"That's great, bud." Steve smiled politely. "How about you, Cas?" 

"I don't want to, I'll just watch." 

Sam watched Dean jump up and down excitedly as Steve handed him a rod. "Imma catch the biggest fish! How bout you, Ara? Ara?"

Sam watched Dean spin in search of the little boy. Dean's little hands formed into fists as he spotted Arariel hugging Cas. 

"He's my friend, Ara! Not yours!" Dean shouted. 

"It's alright, Dean." Castiel assured. "We all can be friends." 

"No, it's only me you like." Dean stomped his feet. 

"I like Cas.." Arariel whispered. 

"He doesn't like you! Stop touching him!" 

Sam groaned as he walked over to the screeching toddler. He placed a hand over Dean's head. "We all can be friends." 

"Cas is my first ever friend. I want him to myself, he's special. We ate pie together and everything." 

"Cas smells like cherries." Arariel squeezed the angel's hand. 

"It's because we ate pie together!" Dean shoved Arariel.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "That's it we are going home." 

"Nooooo!" Dean cried out. "Let me catch one. Just one." 

"Apologize to Arariel first." Cas demanded. 

"I'm sorry, Arariel. I really am." 

"I'm sorry I tried to steal your best friend."  

"Shake hands you two." Sam raised an eyebrow. The two boys did as they were told and ran off with Cas. 

"You are really good with them." Karma handed Sam a glass of iced tea. "They'll grow up fine. I can feel it, your Dean has a kind heart. People with kind hearts go far." 

"Thank you." Sam smiled brightly. "Arariel is great, but I think he's lonely." 

"Not for long." She looked down at her stomach with a fond smile. 

"Congratulations, Karma." 

By the end of their visit, Dean caught three fish, collected a ton of dandy lions for Cas, and shoved several burgers down his throat. Sam thanked them for their hospitality and carried a very sleepy Dean in his arms. 

"Vegas?" Cas asked between his yawns. 

"Vegas." Sam nodded in confirmation. 

Vagas wasn't that far off. If Sam continued to drive he'll make it by dawn. Just the thought of having Dean back to normal made Sam relax. Cas woke a few hours later, and opened discussion with Sam. 

"Why do you have all that junk in your trench coat?" 

"Gifts from Dean." Cas shrugged. 

"You could have thrown it out by now." 

"I like them, they're special." Cas patted his pocket. 

Sam squinted his eyes at the sky. "I think it's going to rain." 

"Are we ever going to get to Vegas." Cas groaned as rain fell. 

"Oh we'll get there." Sam pressed on the gas pedal. "We need to." 

Cas fell asleep once more. Sam realized this must be the first time any of them had any natural sleep. Guilt flushed over Sam, he'll be taking Dean's innocence and happiness. But the real Dean is needed. Sam needs him and Castiel. 

Sam reached the address inscribed into the card. Sam carried each boy in one arm, and entered the building. 

"Hi!" A cherry blond elf greeted. "Welcome to  Craxalim! How can I help you?" 

"I'm looking for Eldaernth Craxalim." 

The blond cringed. "What did he do this time?" 

"Reverse my friends into children." Sam looked at his brother and angel. 

"I'm sorry. I'm Alloralla, Eldaernth older sister." She sighed. "My brother goes off and does stupid things for attention." 

"Can you fix them?" 

"Elf magic can only be undone by its doer." Her eyes saddened. 

"Drag your brother out here then!" Sam shouted in frustration causing the toddlers to jump. 

"I will." She dialed her phone. "Eldaernth, come down here!" 

Eldaernth's eyes bulged out when he saw Sam. "How'd you know get here?" 

"You dropped your business card on the floor." Cas took the liberty of answering. Sam lowered them to the floor. 

"You mean when you throttled me?" The elf spazzed. 

"Yes." Cas glared. "Now fix us." 

"No, how's the jerky taking the tiny body?" Eldaernth laughed. 

"He's three." Sam spat. "He barely noticed!" 

"I regressed his mind? Dammit!" He cursed. 

"Enough of your shit, Eldaernth." Alloralla snapped. "FIX THEM NOW!" 

"Sammy?" Dean hid behind his pant leg. "Why's the pretty lady screaming?"  

"Don't be scared, Dean." Sam smiled. 

"I had 'nuff fun! I want to go home! I want my mom!" He wailed. 

"Help that poor boy, Eldaernth!" Alloralla demanded. 

"He's a bully! He called me short!" 

"Boo hoo, you're an elf! Being short comes with the job description." 

"Fine!" Eldaernth pouted as he splashed pink liquid in both Dean's and Castiel's face. Both fell to the ground. 

"Dude," Sam glared. 

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" The elf sassed. 

"He'll be fine, sweetie." Alloralla assured him. "Look, it's in effect." 

Sam watched as his brother and angel transform back to normal. Dean stood on shaky legs "Man, I have a killer hangover. What happened?" 

"We are in Vegas." Sam smiled broadly at his six feet tall brother. "You gambled till you dropped." 

"Actually, Dean-" 

"Now Cas, no need to bother him." Sam glared with a whisper. "He doesn't need to know what really went down." 

"Hey!" Dean shouted. "It's Eldaernth, he has the rock." 

"Give them their rock." The older elf put her hands on her hips. 

Eldaernth handed it over with huff. "You will never you it properly." 

"Good thing we are handing it over to a reaper." Dean smiled smugly. 

"What? No, they'll ruin it!" Eldaernth growled. 

"Well, goodbye." Cas waved. "Let's go now." 

"I couldn't agree more if I tried." Sam sighed with relief. "C'mon I need to sleep. I feel like I haven't slept in two days." 

Sam indeed slept, had the best damn sleep. Even though Cas and Dean were bickering over the radio station...

Sam was just happy everthing was back to normal. Whatever normal was with them. 

 

THE END. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was way too much fun. Thanks for reading!  
> If you enjoyed this check out my other stories!  
> Leave a comment.


End file.
